Sins of the Fathers
by Zutarashipper
Summary: Sequel to Sun and Moon. The heroes begin starting their own families and now have to face the challenges of having a family and doing what is best for their city. Especially when past mistakes come to bite you in the butt. Not only that, but how do you deal with children who want to follow in their parents footsteps? Can/should superheroes have children?
1. author's note

Sequel to Sun and Moon. The heroes begin starting their own families and now have to face the challenges of having a family and doing what is best for their city. Especially when past mistakes come to bite you in the butt. Not only that, but how do you deal with children who want to follow in their parents footsteps?

Authors note

Brief summary before the story starts, this is a sequel to a story I wrote called sun and moon. You don't have to read it because again I'll summarize right here for you, but it is available for you to read.

Sun and moon summary.  
It is a fanfiction taking place at the end of season 3 up to the very start on season 4. It is a fluffy pregnancy fanfic in which Felicity becomes pregnant when she and Oliver have there night in nanda parbat. she's pregnant with boy girl twins and travels around with Oliver in the summer break, helping the team behind his back.

You're pretty much caught up, oh and Felicity shows Oliver modern pop culture, like disney movies, and the marvel cinematic universe.  
Things that have happened in season 4 that I'm changing that you need to know. During the crossover, Oliver told Felicity about William, so they will not be breaking up. Also William knows Oliver is his dad but doesn't know he is the Green Arrow. Will and his mom still live in central city sorry if you love lauriver ( or whatever that ship is called), This is an olicity story. Also, leading up to the first chapter it's like midseason finally happened exactly how it was suppose to except instead of getting shot, Felicity started having contractions so they rushed to the hospital. Other changes I'll address as they come up.

Another thing you need to know, this story will start off mainly focused in Arrow but will expand to all the shows so it's good if you keep up with every show, but mainly Flash and Arrow

Story starts on the next chapter


	2. Chapter 1

_December 25, 2015_

We hopped in the car, bright lights from cameras flashing all around us. The limo started moving unexpectedly, and I looked at the huge diamond ring on my finger. " Wow, it looks even bigger in here."

"Oh" Oliver said smiling.

"But to tell you the truth I don't even- ahh" pain shot through my body and my hand shot to my enormous stomach.

"Felicity! What's wrong? Driver, turn this car around now, go to the hospital." Oliver began panicking. The car turned sharply around and sped to the hospital. Another sharp pain came again which caused a low moan to escape from my mouth.

"Felicity, stay with me, we're almost there." Oliver 's hand rested over the top of my stomach as we rushed to the emergency room. My new fiancee picked me up bridal style and rushed me into the ER. We were greeted by doctors and I was set down on a wheelchair and pushed through the halls, Oliver following close behind, not willing to leave my side.

"Looks like she is about ready to pop," Said the nurse.

Oliver shook his head, "No, she still has a month left. Its twins." I could barely process what was going on, I felt like I was in a state of shock as they finally wheeled me into a room and hefted me onto the bed. soon, a doctor walked in with a clipboard, seeming almost bored.

"What seemed to be the problem?" He drawled.

"I felt these pains in the car, I don't know what they are or if, oh my- are my babies okay?" I started hyperventilating. What if I had done something wrong, what if breathing in a bit of that toxin when Dahrk kidnapped us hurt the twins.

"You are probably fine, I'll send a more qualified doctor in here and she can help you out, but if I had to guess, you went into preterm labor because of stress. You and your children will be fine." The doctor walked out of the room and the door slammed behind him.

Soon a new doctor came in and she ran some tests and did an ultrasound. She concluded what the first doctor had hypothesised that it was pre term labor and I needed to be on bed rest. Also because the babies were only a month away from coming she'd like me to stay at the hospital for a couple days, in case they did come early.

 _January 10, 2016_

I was laying on my bed reading a book when Oliver walked in the room. He kissed my forehead and plopped down next to me.

"How you holding up?" he asked. I closed my book and set it on the night stand.

"Do you want the truth or the answer I gave my mother earlier?"

He over acted contemplating it for a second, and I whacked him with a pillow. "Truth, of coarse."

"Well, I can only get up 5 minutes every hour, and each time I want to get ice cream but I need to go to the bathroom because somebody gave me a never ending supply of water bottles. So every 5 minutes I use is going to the bathroom and not getting ice cream."

"Do you want me to go get you ice cream?" Oliver asked in a semi-mocking tone and I whacked him with the pillow again.

"Duh." I said and grabbed my book again.

"Out of curiosity sake," Oliver said, getting up off the bed, "What did you tell your mother when she visited earlier?"

"I told her that I was doing great and had an excuse to lay down all day, then she went on talking about herself and Lance," I gagged a little when I said that. " but in reality I feel like I'm paralyzed from the waist down and I freaking hate it."

"I'm sorry, I wish there was something I could do to help."

"You can, by getting me my ice cream please." I felt like a little kid begging but I didn't care.

"As you wish, " he said and my fiance left the room. I started feeling a pain, similar to the one I had felt on christmas, but my doctor had told me not to worry, there were these fake contractions known as braxton hicks and I'd been getting them quite a lot. soon Oliver was back with a carton of ice cream and two spoons. I grabbed my laptop and we began watching Psych on netflix because why not. I kept getting braxton hicks and soon they became more painful and closer together.

"Um Oliver , I think I might be in labor,"

"What," Oliver said completely shocked.

"I thought I was just having braxton hicks, turns out, maybe not." Oliver grabbed the hospital bag and I stood up, it felt so amazing to walk, until I got to the stars in our penthouse. It wasn't happening. Oliver picked me up and lifted me down the stairs. when we got to my car Oliver practically buckled me into the passenger seat then took off driving like a madman. I shot a text to my mom, than Thea, Laurel, and Digg. after thinking about it for a minute, I also decided to send Ray and Sara a text.

The rest of the night went by so fast I barely processed all of it. It seemed to go my in flashes like a camera taking pictures. First I was in the car. Then I was on a wheelchair, rushing through the hospital halls yet again. Then I was on a hospital bed in the ugly gown that comes with it. Then I felt the pain like nothing is ever felt before. I was squeezing Oliver 's hand in mine, screaming at him, and at the doctors that I wanted an epidural. A nice lady was trying to explain to me that it was too late to give me one and I'd just have to endure the pain a little bit longer. I remember hearing a lot of curse words after that, only later did Oliver tell me they came from my mouth.

In one moment the pain stop for a minute and I heard screams, only it wasn't from me this time.

"It's a boy," the doctor said and a small bloody mess was passed off to another doctor.

"Wait, is that-" I was cut off by another doctor.

"She is just taking him to be cleaned up, get ready to push again the second baby is crowning."

Pain shot through my body again and I squeezed Oliver's hand even tighter and screamed in agony. Soon I felt the pain stopped again but this time I didn't hear the baby screaming.

"What's wrong, why isn't she-"

"The umbilical cord is wrapped around her neck." Oliver said. Right than I was glad there was a curtain there blocking my view or I might have lost it. A few agonizing seconds later I heard the cry of the newborn.

"She's okay," the doctor announced, "Congratulations on a baby girl."

The doctor passed her off to a different nurse to be cleaned up. the first nurse came back with a baby wrapped in a blue blanket. the nurse gave him to me and I looked down at him. He was so tiny, yet so cute. I gently rocked the tiny bundle in my arms while Oliver put his hands on my shoulders. the other nurse came back with my daughter, wrapped in a pink blanket. The doctor walked in carrying a clipboard with two birth certificates on it.

"What is the boy's name?"

"Thomas Owen Queen," I answered , staring at him in my arms.

"And the girl?"

"Moira Meghan Queen." Oliver said, "Meghan with a H,"

The doctor wrote it down and he spoke while he wrote, "Date of birth, january 11, 2016-"

"The 11th " I asked, sure that it was the 10th.

"It's 2:00 am Felicity," Oliver kindly corrected me.

"Oh," I said. The doctor left the room and in came a horde of people, our friends and family. My mother squealed and ran to me.

"Look at the cute baby, isn't he so cute. Yes he is, oh yes he is"

"Mom, are you talking about a baby or a dog." I asked as Tommy became a bit fussy. I started rocking him, and he calmed down.

"Sorry hun, I just can't help it."

"Well I want to meet my niece and nephew," Said Thea.

"I have Thomas or Tommy, and Oliver has Moira or Maya for short." Heads dropped as we all remembered those for whom our children were named after. All except my mom, who had never met either Oliver 's former best friend or mother.

I looked around at the faces and noticed the only one who wasn't here was Ray. Even Sara had decided to come but not Ray, I wonder why.

"Can I hold him, Tommy." Laurel asked and nodded. I passed my son off to her.

"Mind his head," I said and Laurel nodded. Sara, Thea and my mother flocked around the small child. Digg walked over to Oliver and looked down at baby Maya.

"I have to admit, you two make some pretty cute kids." Oliver laughed a little, still starring joyfully down at our daughter.

Everyone was so happy, then the exhaustion hit me, and I fell asleep as quick as someone turning of a light switch.

 **Thanks all of you for reading. if you enjoyed please follow favorite and review, I absolutely love reading your comments. See you next time. 3**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm going to start repling to comments (Unless they make absolutly no sense). sorry if i spell you usernames wrong**

 **JBBTRR5ROCKS- Thanks so much! I noticed you came from the last story so also a big thanks for sticking with me!**

 **nuanelix-Thats why I started this one, honestly, But thank you so much, I really apreaciate it.**

 **Redlionness62-Seriously,I relate with you on a spiritual level. Why do you think I write this. Its for my sanity. I cry on the inside everytime I see Oliver or Felicitly with someone else on the show. Thank you so much for reading**

* * *

As we walked through the door into our penthouse, a different kind of feeling accompanied us. I held my daughter in her carseat, and Oliver carried our son. Together, we made our way up the stairs and into the room we had made into the nursery. The walls were a bright, blue-green and two white cribs lay on either side of the room. Along with two changing tables, two rocking chairs and 2, dressers. When you had twins, you find that everything comes in twos.

I set down the car seat and unbuckled the sleeping infant, and walked her over to the crib that had her name written in big pink letters above it. Likewise, on the other side of the room, blue letters inscribed her brothers name. Thea had insisted they have some individuality, and had hand painted the wooden letters for the twins.

I laid Maya down gently on her white baby mattress. I turned around and Oliver was doing the same with Tommy.

"Is it bad I wish they were awake." Oliver said, hands still resting on our son. I came up behind him and wrapped my arms around his chest.

"You're going to be eating those words tonight when they won't sleep." I said playfully, "I bet they're going to be just like you. Up all night long."

"Don't say that, you'll curse us." Oliver whispered, slowly bringing his hands away and turned to face me.

"It's too late. My mom cursed me that I'd have kids just like me, and apparently, I didn't like to sleep at night."

"Well we better let them sleep than huh." Oliver said and picked me up and carried me out of the room and down the stairs. It took everything I had not to squeal and wake up the kids.

"You know, I'm not helpless anymore. I'm a big strong girl." I huffed as he set me on the couch.

"Who just gave birth to two beautiful children and could still use some rest." Oliver was acting really out of character.

"Are you feeling alright?" I asked, standing up, "Your acting more protective than usual, which is saying a lot since your Oliver and your Mr. Everything-is-my-duty-and-it's my job-to-protect-everyone even though it's not."

"Felicity,"

"- and you know I can do things for myself, I am a CEO after all and-"

"Felicity,"

"- I'm a vigilante at night, one without a name, but one nonetheless and-"

"FELICITY!" Oliver used a sharper tone and I finally stopped rambling. I mouthed _sorry_ and he continued. "You are right. I am a bit off. Here." Oliver pulled out his phone and clicked it open. the first thing there was a news story.

" _After the incident with the Ghosts on Christmas, survivor gets out of surgery, barely alive."_ I read outloud. "Okay, so…"

"So, the place where the ghosts attacked them. Felicity, we were one street away. If we hadn't turned around to go to the hospital-"

"So, that doesn't mean it was meant for us." I rationalized but Oliver shook his head.

"I checked and rechecked. It was an unavoidable street to go down from the Park to here. It was meant for us. Everyone in that car was killed except one and they-"

"Oliver," It was my turn to interrupt his train of words. His would lead down a much darker path. "It didn't happen. I'm safe. Tommy and Maya are upstairs, safe. Yes Damien Darhk is still out there but you'll get him, like you always do."

Oliver nodded and wrapped me in his strong arms. "I love you," He whispered.

"I love you too."

* * *

We got on with our day and I was soon interrupted by the sound of cries coming from the upstairs. "I'll bet they're hungry," I said and went up to go feed them.

After Maya was fed and back asleep, Tommy woke up and I had to repeat the process. I was rocking Tommy back to sleep when Oliver walked in the room. He sat down on the floor next to me.

"Just think. before you know it, they'll be all grown up, and we'll look back and say, _didn't that happen just yesterday_." Oliver nodded and let me continue rambling as I looked at the child in my arms. "They'll be teenagers, going off to high school, dating," Oliver growled a little at that which made me smile. "And then they'll be begging you, to go out at night with you, being a hero."Oliver raised his eyebrows at that one.

"I don't know about that."

"They'll want to be just like their daddy. They'll tell all their friends their dad is the best dad in the world, he saves the city," Oliver caught his breath, "But only they will know, they're talking about what he does at night, not during the day." By then Tommy was fast asleep, so I gently stood up at set him in his crib.

"I never thought about that," Oliver said.

"Hmm?"

"About how what I do could affect them like that. I've thought of all the possible danger they could be put in because of the people I face, but not what they will think. How they will feel."

"Oliver," I said and sat down on the floor next to him. "Your children will love you. It's impossible not to. But with that they might also want to be like you, and who could blame them. Seeing a father who goes out to save the city every night to make the world a better place for them. How could they not respect that?"

"They are infants, with the weight of the world on their shoulders. A weight I put there." Oliver said, looking deep in thought.

"You have to stop being so damn hard on yourself." I sighed. "What you do is okay. I chose this life, and we chose to have sex. Well news flash, that's how you have kids. We created these two and we can protect them."

"Maybe they'll want to be more like you, staying behind the computer." Oliver chuckled.

"What I do may be more Illegal than what you do, I haven't looked up all the laws yet but I'm sure i could serve just as much jail time as you."

"Well, we'll serve our multiple life sentences together than if we ever get caught." Oliver smiled and kissed me.

I broke away for a second, "And I wouldn't have it any other way." We continued kissing until the moment was ruined when a horrible stench entered the room.

I began "Ugh, it's time for a diaper change, it's only a matter of time before-" As if on cue Maya started crying. "It's your turn, I just fed them."

Oliver looked panicked, "I don't know how." I began to feel the same panic.

"What do you mean you don't know how? You're the one of us who has a younger sibling."

"And who use to have a maid."

"I don't really know how either. I've only done it a couple of times with nurses help."

"You never babysat?" He asked, picking up Maya and bringing her to the changing table.

"Number 1, I grew in Vegas, not many babies around there. Number 2, the people who did have kids wouldn't trust me with them. I'll just google it."

2 dippers, way too many wipes than necessary, and another awake, screaming, child later, we finally figured it out.

Oliver sat on one of the rocking chairs with Tommy and I sat on the other with Maya. It was a good thing we decided to invest in both of them. I had no idea how we could do this with one. Thinking about it, I had no idea how single mothers did it.

Both babies kept screaming, like they were having a competition who could be the loudest, until suddenly they both calmed down and sucked on their pacifiers.

"Still wishing they were awake?" I asked, caking on the sarcasm.

"Shut up," My fiancee said, in the " _sweetest"_ way possible.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Happy new year! This is a lot of the new parenting stuff, By chapter 5 i'll skip ahead 5 years to get things going. Thatnks so much for reading. Dont forget to follow, favorite and review. See ya all later. Bye**


End file.
